The Society for Mucosal Immunology's (SMI) biennial meeting, the 14th International Congress of Mucosal Immunology (ICMI), is widely recognized as the pre-eminent conference on mucosal immunology combining high-quality basic science with the clinical situation. Educational content focuses on reconciling immunity, tolerance and inflammation at the mucosal interface. Scientific sessions will promote excellence in research and education in the field of mucosal immunology and will foster future communication and scientific advancement among immunologists. This ICMI follows 13 successful biennial meetings, recently held in Tokyo in 2007 and Boston in 2005 where in early 800 scientists in the broad fields of mucosal immunology assembled at each meeting. ICMI 2009, co-chaired by Thomas MacDonald, PhD, FRC Path, F Med Sci., SMI's President-Elect, and Scott Snapper, MD, PhD will deliver another exciting scientific meeting. The meeting includes35 keynote and plenary speakers who will present new information in areas relating to the molecular basis of microbial immune interactions at the mucosal surfaces, new insights into the understanding of mucosal diseases of humans, regulatory cells and their relationship to mucosal immunology, mechanisms of inflammation, the epithelial barrier in immunity, innate immunity, immunoglobulin and B-cell functions, mucosal vaccines and genetics. These sessions will be enhanced by an additional 30 invited speakers who will chair abstract-driven sessions on regulatory T-cells, the immunology of the epithelium, vaccines and mucosal infections, dendritic cells, cytokines, urogenital immunology, pulmonary immunology, inflammation, allergy, inflammatory bowel disease, celiac disease, lymphocyte homing, cytokines and chemokines, inflammation, mucosal antibodies, ocular and upper airway mucosal immunology, probiotics, innate immunity, antimicrobial defenses, among other topics. The educational content of ICMI 2009 was developed by SMI's Scientific Program Committee which is comprised of leaders in the mucosal immunology field. As experts, committee members engage in discussions in which topics are identified and developed into sessions. Committee members draw from their extensive knowledge, and also consult evaluations and topic suggestions collected from previous Congresses to create a program that addresses the most pressing and prominent topics in mucosal immunology. In addition to highlighting the best science, ICMI 2009 is an incubator for developing scientists and practitioners alike to meet with one another along with representatives of relevant biotechnology and pharmaceutical industry. The first three days include poster and oral abstract presentations to give young investigators the chance to have their work presented and critiques. SMI takes a specific interest in the development of young investigators and provides travel awards to them to supplement their costs to attend the meeting. In addition to encouraging the participation of new investigators, SMI recognizes the importance of participation from a wide range of demographics. Every effort is made to include a diverse representation within the ICMI Scientific Planning Committee and the ICMI's scientific program. The success of the previous thirteen ICMI meetings attests to this effort. Support is now requested to support the ICMI 2009, which will continue this valuable effort.